The Rune of Punishment
by Evai
Summary: Lazlo had found himself on a quest that he didn't ask for, but when he finds himself the Master of the Rune of Punishment he has little choice. Betrayed by his long life friend, Snowe and accompanied on his journey by a few of his loyal comrades. Will Lal


The Rune of Punishment The Rune of Punishment

Suikoden IV is considered an underrated PS2 rpg game. It follows our hero's course through out a nautical adventure. This story starts a couple chapters into the game already were our Hero has been cast out from his homeland of Gaien. His once close friend, Snowe, who I say, betrayed him out of jealousy. Our hero, witnessed the death of their Commander by using The Rune of Punishment to save Razril from a pirate attack. The Rune diminishes the life of it's Master. The Rune thus passed to our Hero and so the plot begins as our Hero is exiled for the murder of the Commander. I hissed and booed at this... Anyways, in the game you are able to chose the name of your character, but through some research I found out that there is a novelization of the game. Which I haven't read, but I chose to use the name given in the novel, Lazlo... although I hate the name. Not sure if this is going to be a one shot or if I'm going to continue it... so... we'll se... Enjoy!

_**The Rune of Punishment**_

Suikoden IV

"Remember, I will be monitoring the Rune… and how you chose to use it…"

The words echoed in my mind.. Leknaat, the Guardian of the True Runes. I sighed, no longer able to sleep, and looked around at my new home. The King of Obel was a generous man, but I couldn't help but think that his generosity was a means to an end. Yet, there was the Rune to consider and his familiarity with it.

Shaking my brown hair out of my eyes I stood and stretched. The room was sparse but cozy at the same time. My boots thudded on the hard wood floors as I began to pace. The soft lamp light from the hanging lantern in the center of the room, was inviting. I pulled out one of the chairs at the small table, the legs scrapping noisily on the floor. Sitting down I leaned with my elbows on the table. Slowly, I slide off the glove on my left hand and looked at it… I stared at the symbol that had been burned into my skin. So much had happened since that fated day, when Snowe ran like a coward and I faced the Pirate Brandeau. I couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for Commander Glen's predicament.

"Commander Glen…" I whispered, feeling as if everything he'd ever done for me might go to waste.

As least, I was lucky in some respects, two of my comrades had not abandoned me. They'd stowed away on the exile ship, "I believe you," Paula had said quietly while Tal grinned at me.

"Snowe will pay," I muttered, not really feeling the words. We'd been friends for so long… why did he do it?

Standing, I picked my two short swords up off of the table, The Twin Heaven Fangs, and buckled their sheaths around my waist. It was the only thing I'd thought to take off last night. I'd been so tired, that I had collapsed on the bed with barely a second thought. I glanced around the room one more time before walking to the door and exiting what was now my living quarters.

When we'd first heard that the King was putting us up in a cave, Tal, had nearly freaked out.

"A cave!"

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Desmond had smiled reassuringly.

Inside the cave at the top of the cliff path was a fine establishment. It appeared to be a beautifully made inn that was housing people chosen specifically by King Lino. I smiled slightly, thinking of the look on Paula's face, the elf showed little emotion but I thought I saw a smile. Of course, anything thing was better after drifting at sea and being marooned on the island with the mermaid.

I exited my room and went out into the passageway; it almost felt like being in the quarters of one of the Knights Galleons. The wood beam ceilings and planked walls, it felt very comfortable to me. Out the passageway I walked, opening the door into the second level of the Saloon, I stood and looked around again. I nodded to Chadli who was standing next to the Saloon doorway. He had told me that he was going to open up a shop soon and that I should talk to him then. Slowly, I made my way to the stairs and walked down to the lower level. Louise was leaning on the tavern counter, smiling at me. Her pretty blonde hair curled to perfection and her bright blue eyes following my every movement.

"Good Morning, Lazlo," she said, fluttering her eyes at me.

"Is anyone else awake," I asked, trying to ignore her flirting.

"Tal, Chieppo and Paula are all waiting for you outside," she responded.

"Thank you," I said starting to walk away.

"Wait a minute, I'm coming too!"

I turned just in time to see her hoping over the bar.

"As support," she stated plainly.

Shrugging, I headed for the exit of the cave.

"You're not very talkative are you, Lazlo?"

I merely glanced at her as I opened up the door, outside I could see the others waiting.

"Morning," Tal hollered as Louise and I stepped out into the bright sunlight.

I blinked for a moment, and then took in the view. I hadn't really noticed it earlier, but it was amazing… the sea's brilliant blue waves seemed to go on forever. I could also hear the sound of the waves crashing against the cliff side and just barely… the sound of the gulls over it. The sky was fairly clear, with white clouds drifting lazily here and there. It was a sight that made me long for home, for Razril.

The five of us made our way down the path cautiously. Although, the sight was beautiful there were dangers waiting on the path.

"Desmond, told me last night that there was a ship in the harbor for us to use," I spoke, as I watched my footing over some loose rocks.

"King Lino, wants us to recruit others, correct?" Paula asked.

I nodded absently, remembering my talk with King Lino, "We're to bring them back to Louise's Place."

"We're we going to start?" Tal asked, frowning as Louise decided then to loop an arm in mine.

I sighed and looked at Louise irritably as I spoke, "What islands are near here?"

She smiled, tightening her grip on my arm, "Nay is just north, and Na Nal is east of Nay… I'm sure we could find…"

"Ooh! Killer Rodent," Chieppo suddenly screamed as a gray blur lunged out of a palm tree. Chieppo's held his large paws to his face as he jumped back avoiding the attack. His whisker's quivering on his face as the Killer Rodent hissed at him.

"Keep back," I said to Louise shaking her off my arm.

Drawing my twin swords I stepped forward. I glanced to my left and right when I heard Paula and Tal drawing their swords as well. Another rodent came out of the bushes as we closed in on the first. The Killer Rodents were massive, bigger then most of the dogs down in the village. Long wicked looking claws curled from their spindly little feet. The rodent's massive bushy tail was fluttering in the air, waiting for us to make our move.

"Tal…" I started saying when one of the Killer Rodents leapt into the air at Tal. He dodged it and brought his sword down on the top of it's head. Paula stepped in a made the killing blow, stabbing it in the side with her Shining Sword. I turned toward the second rodents and activated my fire rune.

"Blazing Wall," I whispered as I raised my right hand in the air.

A wall of fire erupted around the last Killer Rodent, killing it instantly as the brilliant red flames engulfed it then disappeared all in an instant.

"Wasn't that a little bit of overkill?" Tal laughed nervously.

I shrugged, "Let's go."

We reached the palace courtyard without any further incidents and I managed to keep Louise off of my arm. The courtyard, I remembered from the night before, with its square interlacing ponds and the walkway that went between them. The doors to the palace were open and for a moment I wondered if King Lino was in residence.

"Should we?" I jerked my head at the palace.

"Why not?!" Tal started toward the palace entry.

I followed suit, leaving Paula and Louise to decide if they were coming.

"King Lino… seems to be a very," Paula paused as she spoke, "Different sovereign."

Louise laughed then spoke seriously, "His Majesty is a great man."

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust as I entered the palace. Lady Flare was talking to a soldier of Obel and an elderly maidservant was bustling about. It was obvious that King Lino was not in residence and I considered suggesting that we leave, when Lady Flare's eyes met mine.

"Lazlo," she called, "Are you looking for my father?"

I took a few steps forward and nodded.

"I wish I knew where he was. Could be outside somewhere or even out on a patrol ship," Lady Flare spoke, her voice showing irritation.

"We'll try down by the harbor," Paula said.

"If he's not there, we'll be back in a few days after we return from Nay," Tal spoke cheerfully.

Lady Flare nodded, "Fortune be with you."

As a group we turned and left the palace. Outside in the sunlight again we made our way down the path between the stone ponds. A couple was standing and admiring them, talking amongst themselves.

"Ah, to see the world and find the perfect place till we settle down," the man was saying.

The woman patted him on the arm, but I didn't hear her response as we started down the stone stairs into the village. The village itself was very prosperous, with many of the village folk out taking care of their daily chores. There was a Rune shop, Equipment shop and a Lottery, all on the upper half of the village. Down by the harbor there were a few more shops that one could visit before preparing for a journey out to sea.

"Why don't we go inspect this ship King Lino's letting us use?" Tal asked, "And let the ladies get the rest of the supplies…"

Tal was smiling.

"That doesn't sound fair!" Louise complained.

Paula put her hand on Louise's shoulder and started to steer her away, "Come along, we haven't much to get."

"Sheesh!" Tal sighed then smiled, "Come on, let's go!"

Tal and I walked in companionable silence the rest of the way down to the docks. There was only one ship in the harbor at the moment. She wasn't a fishing boat either; it was an Obel patrol ship. They were giving us a patrol ship to use. The great green sails were billowing in the wind, and as we approached I could see a few Obel soldiers on deck preparing her to sail.

Nay was a few days away and we'd be sailing to it on an Obel patrol ship. After being stranded on the exile's ship, picked up… cast off and marooned on an island… finally a proper ship. I smiled to myself, it seemed like this would be the true beginning of my journey.


End file.
